Naruto Ninja Pirate
by kyekye
Summary: Be a Ninja? Be a Pirate? Why not both? It could be fun now how to make that happen read to find out. Not a serious fic at all also crap summary. first fic like this one so be gentle or not Fem Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Kye kye- I'm getting back into the writing game, and this is a story that was floating around in my head this is a test though because I have never written for either of these before so I really hope you all enjoy BTW Naruto is a girl just because

Naruto looks down at her hands, these tiny hands. Hands that were covered in the blood of the man who had attempted to rape her; fool. She had woken up on this Island in a toddler's body a few years ago, and even now, she was only 9 years old.

Naruto knew she had died and was reborn here; it was kinda obvious she had gone through a lot of shit right at the end. FIghting Obito, the ten-tails, Having Kurama ripped out of her, fighting Madara, FIghting the rabbit goddess, fighting Sasuke, not all in that exact order and honestly it was a lot. Hence, with the final fight against Sasuke, she knew her body was at its end.

Having Kurama ripped out of her the first time is what sealed her fate because no matter what, that is a death sentence maybe not instantly due to her Uzumaki blood but still. Her father thought he was saving her by putting the other half of Kurama inside her, but nope this half of the Mighty Nine-Tailed Fox had been inside the death gods stomach for 16 years, so death was gonna follow it.

So now here she is in a world where it seems that no one but her knows anything about chakra. With the abilities that the First Hokage was known for and a few extra appendages; Yes, she now had the wood release and she was quite the master of it at this point thank you shadow clones. Her appearance was different as well; she still had blond hair and whisker marks on her face and blue eyes, but her hair now had streaks of red similar to her mother, and she had two long blond and red-tipped tails trailing behind her.

Anywho we have gotten off topic... this world's Military was on their way to _contain _her. You know for killing so many of the would-be rapists or as the people of this Island would say innocent civilians chances are none of them would come into the forest, so that's where she was gonna stay.

Well, that's what was supposed to happen...Naruto thought, staring up at the hulking figure dressed in all white with a dog mask over his head "Bwahaha, so you're the brat everyone was so worried about?" Naruto says nothing what can she say; as strong as Naruto knows she is and could be in the future, she is no match for this guy. He takes off the dog mask hood thing he is wearing, and he's an old man with a large scar on his face and a giant goofy grin on his face.

despite her better judgment, Naruto finds her self relaxing at this grin… until he noticed the dead man behind her, the smile disappeared, "so you have been killing the civilians on this island."

Naruto huffs and her temper flairs, "As if I only acted in self-defense!"

The old man looks down at her, taking in her torn clothes and the blood splatter; then, he looks at the dead man noticing the lack of pants and undergarments "Self defense, huh?"

Naruto nods "yes if these guys would just leave me alone and stop trying to touch me in places I was told to never let a man touch unless I was in love with them or if I was sure I wanted to let this person touch me there, or if I was in heat and needed release or…"

The old guy slaps a hand over the rambling blond's mouth, "I get it, where are your parents?"

Naruto looks away; she has no idea if she has parents in this world, and if she did, they are likely dead or abandoned her "Dead."

"And these, "Old man says, motioning to her tails.

"Born with them."

A twinkle finds its way into the old guy's eyes, "what's your name brat?"

"Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo" Naruto blushes that verbal tic back to haunt her "what's your name, old guy?"

"Monkey D. Garp and your gonna be a Marine!"

ANd that people is how Naruto Uzumaki became Garp's _Granddaughter._

Kye kye - ok, so like it hates it? I need Thoughts people to keep in mind this is the first attempt, so yea review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Kye kye- hi all, I did not expect this to get any love at all, but it is. I am so happy. Someone did express that it is supposed to be Naruko, not Naruto. I don't Mind the name Naruko, but it just didn't cross my mind when writing this. So if you all have a problem with it, I don't mind changing it, but I need more than one person's opinion to do so

NNP 2

Naruto had been on the ship with Garp for two weeks before they landed on an Island. Garp's home island if the crazy old guy was to believed. Why is he crazy, you ask? Well, who in their right mind grabs a random child molester killing orphan living in the forest and decides there future for them is insane. Anyone who also concludes that this same orphan is there granddaughter "because I say so Bwa hahaha "is crazy.

Now, this crazy old man his holding Naruto by the back of her shirt like a puppy or a fox kit if you will. They are in front of a hut. On top of the mountain. In the middle of a forest. That reminds Naruto an awful lot like the forest of death. Seriously that bear was huge!

Man, we got off topic again … Naruto remained limp in Garp's grip, having learned a long time ago that it was pointless to fight or else you are subjected to what he calls the FIST OF LOVE. No thanks once were enough at the moment. Darn it off subject again.

The hut opened, and a large Man? Woman? Redhead, we will just call it a redhead stepped out, followed by a group of men ranging from small to large and mousey looking to gruff. "Who the hell has the nerve to be pounding on my door!" The Redhead yells until his? Her? Eyes settle on Garp and she? He? Goes pale Naruto felt a small level of sympathy for the… you know its hair is more of an orange color than red. Ahem, the orange-haired person Garp is pretty scary "G...GARP! What are you doing here?!"

Garp grins and Holds Naruto up so that she was eye level with the Bandits. "This here is my Granddaughter your going to raise her to be a proper lady and a Marine! Say Hi, Naruto."

With a heavy sigh Naruto holds up a hand "Yo," Naruto tilts her head to the side and just couldn't hold it in anymore "hey, are you a man or a woman?"

The orange hair person turns red in the face and takes a swing at Naruto's head. Not one to let someone she doesn't know just hit her Naruto uses her tails to wrap around Garps large arms and propels her self into the air till she is standing on the old guy's head. "Hey, why did you try to hit me? it was a legit question."

"I AM A LADY YOU BRAT!" The now known as woman yells before taking a deep breath calming her self down before turning to Garp. "Please tell me you weren't serious about that brat staying here? I have enough trouble with the tree brats as it is"

Garp just hits the woman on the head and plops Naruto on top of the big woman's stomach before waving and walking off. "I'll be back soon to make sure your gonna be a marine." Garp pauses "oh yea get along well with the boys and tell them I'll be back for training soon Bwa ha ha ha ha" with that Garp disappeared.

Naruto jumps off of the woman's stomach and re-wraps her tails around her waist. "Just so we are clear, my name is Dadan, and I am the leader of these mountain bandits. I'm stuck with you, so you are going to have to earn your keep."

Naruto rolls her eyes as the burly woman continued with her so-called rules that Naruto had no intention of following. Looking around, she came face to face with three boys the biggest, though not by much had wavy black hair that fell into his eyes. He needed a hair cut. And the cutest freckles on his face that she had ever seen. His eyes were a dark silver that was narrowed on her in confusion and mistrust. He was quite cute.

The second boy was blond like her self without red streeks, of course, and he had blue eyes as well but lighter than her own. He was missing a tooth he had a top hat on his head ...it suited him also rather cute.

The last boy was adorable; he had black hair like the other, but it was straight and fell into his eyes as well. These boys needed hair cuts. He had dark brown eyes that glowed honey brown when the light hit them just right. He was covered in bandages...all three of them were now that she got a good look at them. The little boy had a small scar under his eye and the biggest smile she had ever seen in her two lives. He wore an old straw hat on his head, and it also suited him.

"Who the hell are you? "the oldest boy yells at her, "and why are you here?"

Naruto shakes her head and lets out a small smile "I am Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo. And as for why I'm here." a frown takes over her face. "That crazy old Marine Garp kidnapped me." not seeing the looks of terror on the boy's face, she continues. "He said I was his Granddaughter no matter how many times I told him I wasn't. He said that I was going to be a Marine."

The youngest was suddenly in Naruto's face looking terrified. "Gramps is here?!"

Naruto gently pushes the small boy out of her face and shakes her head "No he left, but he did tell me to let you three know he will be back for training next time."

The three boys seem to deflate; before the blond one seems to pull himself together first. With a smile holds out a hand to Naruto "well, I'm Sabo; this is Ace, and the one currently in your face is Luffy."

Ace growls, "SABO, why the hell is you giving her our names?!"

Sabo shakes his head. "Ace; she answered your questions, and Luffy's it's only polite to respond with our names as well."

Ace opened his mouth the answer when he was cut off by Dadan's hulking figure. Seriously if this woman had been beautiful at any point in her life, then she had seriously let her self go. "Female brat!"

"It's Naruto"

Dadan shrugs, "Like I care if you are going to be staying here…"

Naruto finally turns to the woman, "since when did I say that I was staying here?" Gesturing to the rundown shack of a house, "you don't have any more room for another person, and I don't want to stay here any more than you want me to."

"ANd were do you plan on staying? Garp will have my head if…"

"I could give two shits." Naruto cuts her off, not paying attention to the boys watching the two with apparent focus. "I've been taking care of my self my whole life, and I surely don't need the help of someone who houses men who look at me with lust," Naruto says the end of her sentence low enough for the boys and Dadan to hear.

Naruto pointedly looks at one of Dadan's newer recruits, a husky man with salt and pepper beard. Dadan eyes the man out of the corner of her eye, and the Boys frown at the man. They see the man eyeballing Naruto and licking his lips, "I see."

"Worry not Dadan, I will check in every once in a while," Naruto says, patting the now flustered woman on the arm the pervert in her gang to be dealt with later.

"Who said I was worried now get on you brat I got to clean house" Dadan scowls and crosses her arms.

Naruto nods and looks at the boys Sabo and Ace glaring at the Husky man and Luffy, who is clueless. "Well, it was nice meeting you boys but gots to go."

While Sabo and Ace kept giving angry looks at the man, Luffy watched Naruto leave, and in his cute little pure mind, he wondered if she would be his friend. Like he did with Ace, Luffy decided to follow her. Naruto knew that Luffy was following her because as cute as he was a Ninja, he was not.

There was no harm in allowing him to follow, so Naruto continues. Not being familiar with this forest, Naruto did get a bit turned around. But after about an hour of walking, Naruto came across a pond at the base of a mountain. The mountain was tall and sturdy, no loose rocks that she would have to worry about later. Naruto took off her shoes and put her feet in the dirt. The soil was good perfect for a little garden and for what she planned next.

Ace and Sabo had finally caught up to them and were currently yelling at Luffy in his _Hideing spot_. Quite protective of the little guy, ain't they. With a shake of her head, Naruto runs through a series of hand signs and strengthens her stance before slamming her hands to the ground, "Mokuton: Four Pillar House no Jutsu!"

The bickering behind her stopped as the boy watched in awe as a house formed right before there eyes. Naruto looked up at her creation in exhaustion that had taken more chakra than she had expected. Being nine years old meant nine-year-old reserves, which is still a lot because she is Uzumaki but not as much as she was used to having.

The house was more prominent than what she needed, but it was the first house that came to mind. It was a replica of the house Yamato had made for her team back in the day with a few adjustments, of course. It had two-bedrooms on the second floor with closets. On the first floor was the kitchen and sitting room/ dining room. She had more cabinets and a hidden underground safe for any valuables she may acquire later on.

"Sugoi, that was awesome!" Luffy yelled, having escaped his brother's hold and ran right up to Naruto, "Hey, do you wanna join my crew?"

Naruto looks down at Luffy, "Your crew?"

Luffy nods so fast Naruto was scared his adorable little head was going to fall off. "Yep, I'm gonna be KING OF THE PIRATES.!"

Naruto blinks and hears her voice in her head of a long-forgotten dream that no one ever believed in one that at the end of her life, she didn't want any more. Ace and Sabo rush out of the bushes, ready to defend Luffy of this strange girl with weird powers decided to laugh at his dream "King of the Pirates, huh?" Naruto smiles and ruffles Luffy's hair with her clawed hands "What a beautiful dream."

Luffy's smile gets even brighter, and his eyes start sparkling, "so does that mean you will join?"

Naruto starts to answer but was cut off by Ace swinging a pipe in her face "Wait a minute what the hell are you? How did you make that house appear out of no were?"

"Did you eat a devil fruit?" Sabo asks

Naruto shoots a glare at Ace laced with a hint of her killing intent, and Ace paled and backed away in fear but still put himself in front of his brothers. Overprotective little bastard. "Sabo, because you asked politely," Naruto turns her glare to Ace again, who flinches but doesn't remove the pipe from her face. "No, I did not eat a devil fruit; I don't even know what that is care to explain?"

Luffy jumped from behind Ace and pulled his cheeks, stretching them to an impossibly far length. "I ate a devil fruit the Gomu gomu no mi I'm a rubber man."

Naruto's eyes widen, "May I?" She asks, motioning to his skin Luffy nods and holds out his arm. Naruto pinches his skin carefully of her claws and pulls, "Oh my, you are a rubber man after all. Can you stretch every part of your body?"

Luffy nods his head and proceeds to show off all of the ways he can stretch himself, including blowing himself up into a ball, "Yea, isn't it cool!"

NAruto giggles. Luffy is too cute. "Very cool, Luffy. I must say your future girlfriend or wife will be pleased with your body as you get older."

The two older boys freeze as they grasp her implications. Luffy, on the other hand, tilts his head to the side in confusion, "why?"

A wicked smirk was sent to Ace and Sabo. "There are two reasons I can think of right now one pulling on your skin and watching you make shapes with your self could be fun… the other reasonably well, you need to ask your brothers."

Luffy turns his head all the way around without turning his body, so now his head was on backward, and NAruto turned green at the site. That will take some getting used to. "Neh, neh, Ace, what does she mean?"

Ace turns bright red and nearly drops his pipe as he stutters over his words. Naruto smirks, "yes, Ace, please tell him what I meant."

Seeing Ace choke as funny as it was Sabo decided to save him "Luffy when your older you should ask Garp he's an old man so he would know better than we would"

Luffy gets a thoughtful look on his face before nodding, "Ok." Loud growl rings throughout the clearing "I'm Hungry" Luffy wines behind him twin growls came from the others

Naruto shakes her head and pulls up one of her sleeves to reveal what the boys thought was a tattoo but was a storage seal. Naruto sents a small burst of chakra to the seal and, in a puff of smoke, laid the entire contents of Garp's food storage from the ship. Hey, that's what he gets for kidnapping her. "I had planned on stocking my house with this, but I can't leave sone one as cute as you three hungry if I have it to give."

Ace and Sabo Blush "W...who are you calling cute, and where did this food come from?" ACe yells, grabbing some food before Luffy, who had dived in with a shout of cool, eats it all.

Sabo starts eating "seriously though were did this come from, and where was it? you didn't have a bag on you or nothing."

Naruto sits down with the boys and grabs some food for her self as she watches the two black haired boys devour everything. "Sigh yall ask a lot of questions….I am a Ninja" With a pause, Naruto continues "In training" what? It was true she does not have all the skills she used to, and it will take a lot of training to get back up to that point.

The boys pause in there eating and look at her "A Ninja?" they all say.

Naruto nods "I have what is called a bloodline limit that allows me the ability to manipulate wood… plant life. This food was stored in this seal on my wrist that I activated using a little bit of chakra" An evil grin crosses Naruto's lips "I stole the food from Garp's ship."

And that's how Naruto met ASL.


	3. Chapter 3

Kye kye- this chapter is going to be a little different and a bit out of my comfort zone. Like I have said before, writing for One Piece and Naruto is a first for me. So yea, please be kind. Or not.

Tsunade was piss ass drunk on her desk. The Anniversary of the battle with the rabbit goddess and by relation Naruto's death was near. A scowl takes over her face. That fucking Uchiha demanded that she calls a Kage summit. Now she usually would ignore that brat, but he claimed it wasn't his idea and that the blasted Sage of Six Paths contacted him about Naruto. So here she was having just sent out the letter to the other Kages.

Three weeks later, Tsunade found her self at the Summit with Sakura Sai Sasuke and Kakashi with her. Gara had both of his siblings with him. A had B with him. Mei and her merry band of guards and the old fence-sitter's granddaughter (I can never remember her name sue me.)had hers.

A growls when he sees Sasuke, "what is that brat doing here? The last time we had a Kage summit, he tried to kill me. Tsunade, are you trying to start another war?"

Tsunade shakes her head. "Be calm A. I don't like this any more than you do, but the Sage of Six Paths requested this meeting, and he can only speak to us if this brat here with us."

Gara looks on impassively. "What does he want after all these years?"

Sasuke steps forward the moon on his hand, glowing as the ghostly image of the Sage appears in front of them. "Excellent question Gara would you like for me to answer it?"

Mei leans forward with a sexy smirk on her face "If you would be so kind handsome."

The older man pays her no mind, and with a wave of his hand, an image of a Nine-year-old Naruto sleeping appears on the screen. Sure there were some changes to her like her two-toned hair and the two furry tails that she was cuddling. But it was unmistakenly Naruto.

"What is this? I thought she was dead!" Sasuke yells, "I know she was I had her in my arms when she died. How is this possible?"

Hagoromo nods his head, "Naruto did indeed die, but she was reborn."

Tsunade jumps up, "where is she, I will go get her right now, a..and."

"You can not. None of you can because Naruto is no longer of this world." He holds up a hand to cut off Tsunade. "I understand that you wish to see her, but it's not possible she can't return to this world."

Tsunade allows the tears to fall from her eyes as she watches Naruto turn over and mutter in her sleep. the little girl was so close but so far out of reach. "Why would you show this to us? Do you enjoy seeing us in pain?"

Hagoromo shakes his head. "On the contrary, I was under the assumption that the knowledge that she was alive and happy somewhere even if it was not with, you would bring you some comfort."

The room goes quiet as they watch Naruto smile, mutter something about ramen in her sleep. Gara is the one to break the silence "You are right. Knowing she's alive and happy does make me feel better. Out of everyone, she deserves to be happy. On behalf of everyone here, I thank you."

B, who had been unusually quiet this whole time, steps forward, surprising everyone with the lack of rhymes. "There's more, isn't there? You wouldn't have called us here to tell us that."

"You are quite right. I have to call you here to tell you that there is a way for you to contact her. but only on the day of her death and birth."

Sakura's hands fly to her mouth, and a fresh stream of tears fall out of her eyes. Kakashi turns to his remaining female student with his eyebrow raised. "T...the day Naruto died was O...October 10. Naruto died on her birthday!"

The mood in the room drops even further. Hagoromo nods his head, "Indeed. Now the spot where she died where her blood-soaked the earth the most has a connection to her." Another image forms and everyone can see what was once a wasteland completely overgrown with nature. In the middle of it, all was Kurama in all his glory napping. His body curled around the stone statue of Naruto that was commissioned by Iwa.

Everyone knew he would be there, for he had never left the spot, having taken Naruto's death the hardest. Kurama had been with Naruto from the moment of conception to the day of her death. It was no secret to his siblings and his father that he saw the girl as his kit. for him to lose her, it was hard on the old fox. No one but his siblings dared to disturb him and allowed him to grieve in his way.

Sasuke's eyes turn red, and he looks upon Kurama. His eyes widen. "He knows, doesn't he? That she's alive?"

Hagoromo shakes his head "He does not. Kurama has a deeper connection with Naruto than any other **Jinchūriki **that has ever been created. My son should have died with Naruto. the bond they share was so strong that Kurama still feels the pain of her death to this very day."

They watch as Kurama flares his chakra in his sleep and watches it absorbed into the statue. On Naruto's screen, her hair seems to raise a bit into nine tails, and her tails glow a bright red color. Naruto giggles in her sleep and hugs her tails tighter. "Kurama," she whispers. At her whisper, they see Kurama relax and pull his chakra back in.

Mei looks on "that seriously looks like he knows she's alive, but if you say he doesn't, I'm not going to argue with you. One question, though, what's up with that statue?"

"That statue is the reason you all are here. this statue will allow you to contact Naruto."

The disbelief flooded the room before A exploded. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER? YOU SHOULD HAVE LED WITH THAT!"

Purple ringed eyes Narrow on the large chocolate man before him and a burst of power flairs from the older man making A kneel to the ground. "I do not appreciate your tone of voice. I may be dead, but I will not be disrespected. I am here on behalf of that child." If the rest of the room didn't know better, they could have sworn they saw a blush on his cheeks. "My granddaughter." Yes, that was a blush they saw, and B heard the roaring laughter in his head.

B is all of a sudden covered in a bright red chakra, and his voice becomes deeper as Gyuki takes over, **"why is Naruto your granddaughter, old man?"**

"Hush Gyuki. It seems that getting off track is a common occurrence, so I'm going to be quick. Every year on her death day."

"Her birthday!" Sakura yells

"If you insist. Every year on the day of her birth, you can contact her, but she cannot contact you back. My advice to sent her scrolls, herbs, medicine, and other such things."

Sai speaks for the first time, "can we send her food? If memory serves, she had a Love for Ramen."

"Yes"

"Can I send myself?" Sasuke asks, "I have a connection with her to would it allow me to go to her?"

"No. Living creatures can not be sent. Now no further questions I will be going."

And that was how Naruto got her scrolls and supplies for training.

Kye kye - that was painful for me to write, and I ended it there because I just didn't want to continue it. I do not see my self doing that again in the future ...Ok, not true, I may put Kurama in there later. I don't know, but if you all hate this chapter, it is fine, but it was just a filler. But please tell me how much you hate it. I need reviews, people good or bad. Love you all


	4. Chapter 4

Kye kye- Those who have read my past works are probably wondering why and how I am updating so fast. Well, the answer is simple. I have been laid off from my job due to this fucking quarantine. So other than taking care of my baby and my husband, I have nothing else to do with my life, so here I am, a fucking housewife ugh.

Enough of my rants, here is the next chapter, and please enjoy it.

Naruto left her house that morning with a stretch. The boys had left that night going back to Dadan's hut. They made sure to eat every ounce of the food she had stolen from Garp first, though. So now she had to go hunting with nothing but her claws and wood release to help her. Stupid Garp taking her weapons.

The forest was quite peaceful this early in the morning. The birds are singing. The sky was blue; the giant bear was coming to kill her. Wait! What? Naruto looks up, and sure enough, the Giant bear that she saw on the way up with Garp was staring down at her—licking its chops waiting to eat her.

Usually, this bear wouldn't be a problem for her if she had her kunai, but she does not. She is also low on chakra doing that house took it out of her. Stupid nine-year-old reserves. Looking at this bear, though, his hide might be to thick for a kunai any way, and Naruto is no good with a sword. So taking a page from a manga, she read once upon a time Naruto creates a whip.

Now this isn't an ordinary whip no instinct cause her to make the wood in

this whip to harder than steel with spikes that were sharp enough to cut through diamonds. The bear attacked first his claws, digging into her shoulder. Naruto growled, not noticing the three boys who have run into the clearing. Naruto's eyes turn red, and she flicks her wrist, sending the whip around the bear's neck. The bear claws at the strap and Naruto smirks before giving a harsh tug. The thorns sliced through the bear's neck like hot butter, and the bear's head fell to the ground.

With the threat gone, Naruto's eyes return to blue, and she collapses to the ground, blood still pouring from her wound. "Naruto!" Luffy yells, running to her as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Are you okay, okay?!"

"Of course, she's not okay, you idiot!" Ace yells, bopping Luffy on the head "She just got clawed by the stupid bear."

Naruto giggles, "I'll be fine, Ace ."

Sabo presses his hand against the wound, gaining a hiss and a growl from Naruto "I have to agree with Ace Naruto. That wound is pretty nasty; it might even leave a scar."

Naruto's eyes start shinning, "A scar? Do you think it will? I all ways heal so quickly I never get scars dattebayo!"

Sabo starts wrapping Naruto's wound with a shake of his head. expertly ignoring his yelling brothers in the background. "you are the weirdest girl I have ever met"

Naruto smirks, "been around a lot of girls have we?" at Sabo's blush she laughs, "Oh you lady killer you."

Sabo's entire face turns red "I...its not like that !"

Luffy turns, "Neh Ace Sabo's face is red like yours when Makino comes to visit!"

Ace blushes and Hits Luffy on the head again. "Shut up, you rubber brained moron!"

Luffy laughs and runs away as Naruto wraps her arms around Ace's shoulders. "Oh, and who's Makino? Is she your girlfriend, Ace?"

Ace's face burns as if it was on fire, and he grabs Naruto by the shoulders to shake her only for him to pause at the look of pain on her face. Looking at his hands, he sees them covered in her blood. "Oh shit! I Didn't mean..."

Naruto shakes her head "it's okay, Ace. It is my fault for teasing you, and you forgot no real harm done" she moves her shoulder a bit with a wince. "Um, can you help me bring this bear back to my house? I would do it myself self, but my shoulder will make it difficult."

Ace nods and Luffy bounces up to Naruto, "you need some meat. Meat can fix you right up!"

Naruto ruffles Luffy's hair, "Will it now?" Luffy Nods quickly, "well, I promise to eat as much as I can, but you can't eat all of my meat from me, or I won't get any better."

"But, I want meat too." Luffy whines

Sabo and Ace Lift the bear, and the group of children heads back to Naruto's house. "How about this? You three will go out and hunt some more meat, and I'll cook it up for you, and if you do a good job, I'll show you my favorite Ninja technique."

Luffy's eyes widen, and he starts running into the forest before anyone could stop him. Sabo quickly pushes his half of the bear onto Ace, who grunts at the added weight and chases after the energetic seven-year-old.

"Guess it is just me and you, Ace. Are you okay with that?"

Ace turns away from her with a blush. "let's just get to your house already." Why did her eyes have to be so blue? Sure Sabo's eyes were blue, but Sabo's were lighter than Naruto's. Her eyes reminded him of the ocean, or of some kind of rare gem. They were so pretty, and that's a word Ace never thought he would use.

But since Naruto was a girl, it was okay to use that word to describe parts of her. Wasn't it? It was so weird having a girl around. Ace had never been around any girls other than Dadan. If you want to call her a girl, and Makino. Garp had told him that girls are delicate creatures, and they were meant to be protected. He had said they cry easily and are very weak.

Garp said a lot of things that Naruto just wasn't. Naruto was strong, brave, sturdy. She acted nothing like how Ace expected her to act. If it wasn't painfully obvious that Naruto was a girl, given how pretty she was, Ace was sure he would have thought she was a boy.

As they reached Naruto's home, Ace froze did he seriously think that Naruto was pretty? Ace glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Yes, she is pretty no denying that. Her dual-colored hair was brushing her shoulders and the adorable whisker marks on her cheeks. Yes, she is pretty, and Ace just knew she would only get more so as she got older.

Ace shook his head; there must be something wrong with him; he has never warmed up to anyone this fast before. It took Sabo months and Luffy weeks to get on his right side. So why with her did it only take a couple of days? Is he going soft? Is it because he thinks she's pretty? Does he have a...Crush? NOPE! Not possible, he just thought Naruto was Pretty is all.

(AN the denial is strong in this one.)

Naruto, unaware of the battle in Ace's head, starts a fire and begins to skin the bear. This she had a lot of practice doing when the stores of your village refuse to sell you food, you learn how to hunt and skin your prey. The skin of the bear can also be sold for a high price if she negotiates. Unfortunately, she had to do all of this using her claws, and the only way to cook the meat was over the fire because she had no pots or pans, not even a knife. You can't make those things out of wood, you know, well you can, but it would just burn up.

Luffy and Sabo returned with a couple of crocodiles on their shoulders. Naruto made quick work of that skinning and cut, I mean clawing the meat to large chunks and placing them over the fire.

Luffy looks at Naruto with shining eyes as soon as the meat is on fire. Naruto giggles. "OkayOkay, Luffy, you win. My favorite technique is the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" with a puff of smoke, three more Naruto's stood in the clearing.

The boy's eyes widen as all four Naruto's crossed their arms with a smirk. **"SO, who is the real Naruto?"** they ask in unison.

Luffy Bounces in place, "THAT IS SO COOOL !"

The Narutos laugh. one leans on Ace another on Sabo, One tends to the meat, and the final one pinches Luffy's face. "They are all real!" Sabo exclaims

The Naruto on Sabo nods her head "Of course we are real, but this is as many as I can make at the moment. I'm not at full strength at the moment."

Sabo nods with a glance at Naruto's shoulder "How many are you able to make when you are at full power?"

All of the Naruto's tilt there head to the side cutely. "I'm not sure." This time the Naruto that was hanging off of a blushing Ace answered, "I've honestly never tried to figure out how many I could do. " The three Naruto's dissapear in another puff of smoke leaving the one tending to the fire.

Luffy wines at the loss of his playmate "Can you do it again?!"

Naruto shakes her head a bead of sweat dripping down her face and pain covering her features. "Sorry, Luffy. I'm not feeling too well at the moment."

Sabo and Ace exchange glances, and Sabo moves towards Naruto and places a hand on her forehead. "You are running a fever!"

Ace unwraps her bandage and sees the wounds from the bear starting to fester. "I don't know for sure, but it looks infected. Dadan cant handle something like this."

Luffy, in a rare showing of seriousness, "Let us go back to Fusha Makino can help."

Naruto shakes her head as the boys seem to agree with one another. "Guys, really, that's not necessary. I just need some rest." Shaking her head was a bad idea. Now a wave of nausea overtook her. The last thing Naruto saw was Ace's silver eyes before her world went black.

And that folks is how Naruto meets Makino.


	5. Chapter 5

Kye Kye- so the lack of reviews for this is kind of hurting my heart, and I'm considering giving up on this. I love the favorites and the alerts I get, but I would like some real feedback even if its bad. Please tell me if it is terrible.

The first thing Naruto registered was the pain. That wasn't entirely true; it was more of a numb throb stiffie, all in all, not very pleasant. The second thing she noticed was that this wasn't her ceiling. This one was made of older wood and had water stains, and the wood was newer in some parts and more aged in others as if it had to be repaired often. The third thing she noticed was that she was lying on a very comfortable bed. Naruto hasn't been on a mattress since she woke up in this world. And while yes, she could make a bed with her wood release, she couldn't exactly make a mattress. The fourth thing she noticed was her boys sleeping in a dogpile on the floor in the corner. Yes, she said her boys cause they were hers, and anyone who tried to take them away from her would die a slow, painful death.

All across the oceans, Multiple people sneezed and got cold shivers racing down their spines.

Yea, she has only known them for a couple of days, but Naruto knows that she can trust these three with her life. Even though she died when she was sixteen years old in her last life, she didn't feel older than these boys at all. Her rebirth started her over, and her previous life felt like a very elaborate dream that she could remember with scary clarity. Oopsie off track again.

The FIfth and final thing Naruto noticed was the beautiful woman standing over her. The woman had dark green hair that was tied back with a bandana and green eyes. "I see you have woken up how are you feeling?"

Naruto stares at the woman "You are beautiful. Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are? Cause you are. I'm Naruto what's your name?"

The woman giggles and runs her fingers through Naruto's hair, causing the girl to purr. "My Name is Makino. The boys brought you here after you passed out from infection, and just so you know, I think you are pretty as well."

Naruto waves her hand in the air "Its to much trouble to be pretty at my age. Perverts like to come after you too often."

Makino lifts Naruto's head and places it in her lap, still running her fingers through the soft dual-colored locks. "Is that how you got here?"

The two females didn't notice two of the boys were awake when Naruto nodded her head "Yep Garp was called to the island I was living on because a lot of there men were killed by me. They all failed to mention that these men attacked me first and were trying to rape me. I don't take kindly to that kind of behavior, so I killed them."

Makino frowns, "You talk very casually about killing people."

Naruto closes her eyes "Makino, I've lived my entire life with the world hating me for things outside my control. In my life, it has always been kill or be killed."

"That's a sad way to live for one so young."

Naruto nods her head "I agree, but that's the way the world works sometimes. But I do have a bit of light in my life now."

Makino raises her eyebrow, "really, what's that?"

"Those three boys are my new light, and if anyone tries to hurt them, I'll end them," Naruto says, her eyes flashing red at the thought.

Makino gives Naruto a sad smile, and she looks over at the three in the corner these children have all had to grow up to fast.

Kye Kye- I know this is short, but I want to do a small-time skip after this if I decide to continue it. review, please


	6. Chapter 6

Kye kye- I did get some reviews on the last chapter mostly from those who want me to change Naruto to Naruko. I am unsure if it is the same person over and over again. Still, I will change the name down the line and make the name replace a part of the story, and only if you all want me too I would like to give a special shout out to 0greentales0 and Ryuzaki-XJ-9 for the review's for them I shall continue. Also, I am planning on having Naruto with Ace.

Months had passed since the bear attack, and Naruto's birthday had come and gone. With it came a surprise a shit load of gifts from Tsunade and the rest of the elemental nations. It had popped out of the seal that had appeared on her stomach; it wasn't like the seal that heald Kurama. She had checked and was disappointed she misses the giant fluff ball.

Naruto's first thought was trying to figure out a way to contact them but found it impossible. They sent all kinds of stuff Medical books from Tsunade about all of her techniques and even some seeds so she could grow her herbs. Various Jutsu from all over the elemental nations, even some elemental bloodline scrolls. What they expected her to do with those was baffling but accepted and treasured non the less. The thing that Naruto focused on the most was the Sealing scrolls starting from level one to expert, and then there were the scrolls left behind by Jariyah and her parents. Of course, Naruto immediately created clones and got to work on organizing everything and working on medical things. Naruto personally started to study seals.

The weeks went by like this Naruto studying and hunting and getting visits from the boys. Who instead of living with her, they left to build there own tree house for boys only. Then tragedy struck Naruto saw a great fire from the direction of Grey Terminal.

Naruto writes a quick note and puts it on the door to let the boys know where she was going before racing off to the burning trash heap. When she got there, Naruto nearly passed out from the smell of burning trash and human flesh. She could hear the people screaming in pain as they were burned alive.

Naruto ran around to see if there was any way she could get in and try to help, but the flames were too intense. Naruto then ran over to the edge of the ocean near Grey terminal and started to gather as much chakra as she could.

Unknown to the girl, she was being watched by a man in a long dark cloak.

"Sution: Tidal wave no Jutsu !" As the name stated a giant wave erupted from the ocean and splashed down on the fire putting it out

Naruto collapsed to her knees. She was not proficient in water Jutsu yet, so it left her winded. After catching her breath, Naruto sprinted into the burnt rubble, leaving a stunned man behind her.

While running through the trash, she noticed a meager amount of people and a low amount of bodies "I guess some people managed to escape. "

Naruto continues to look around, finding no one alive until she reached the edge of the forest the man was severely burnt, and she couldn't make out his features "What happened here?"

The man looks at her and coughs, "The nobles decided to get rid of all the trash." He coughs out a glob of blood. "And like an Idiot, I helped them...they said I would be a Noble...I just wanted a better life." Tears start to pour out of the man's eyes. the salty liquid was burning on its way down, "A life I would never have to worry again..."

The man stopped breathing, and Naruto leaned back on her hands. SO this man helped start the fire because the Nobles wanted to get rid of there trash and the people who lived in it. The world is so fucked up. Naruto looks around and starts to drag the bodies together to bury.

The hours passed, and it had gotten dark, so Naruto decided to sleep on a hill overlooking the ocean and the Noble village's entrance. The next morning Naruto awakens to shouting and fireworks. Looking over the mountain, she sees a large and gleaming ship approaching the town. Goa was in an uproar celebrating the arrival of whoever was on the boat.

Naruto then hears the sound of a cannon go off and saw the shiny boat firing at something in the water. Naruto quickly starts to channel chakra into her eyes. What she saw shocked her; it was Sabo in a tiny boat, and it was on fire! They were firing at one of her boys!

Naruto leaps off the hill into the water channeling chakra into her legs and begins to run along the surface towards Sabo's ship only to see red when the small vessel explodes. Naruto feels her body shifting until a giant two-tailed fox runs towards the boat with a roar.

The citizens shouted in terror as the fox sank the ship with a single swipe of its tail. It turned its head towards Goa and let out a menacing roar that caused them to turn tail and run. The fox then vanished in a large puff of smoke.

Inside the smoke was Naruto, who had heard Sabo's fading heartbeat and headed towards it to see her fellow blond covered in burns on the left side of his face and various parts of his body. He was barely holding onto a piece of wood, and he was unconscious. Naruto gently gathered Sabo in her arms and headed towards the shore where a man in a dark cloak stood.

Naruto let out a deep growl her eyes glowing red "Who are you?" the man pulls down his hood, revealing his dark hair eyes and tribal tattoo. Naruto's nose twitches, this man smelled familiar. He looked somewhat familiar, as well.

"My name is Dragon; I want to help. I have a medic on my ship, which may be able to save your friend, but we must move quickly."

Naruto Hesitates but nods and follows the man to his ship. She ignores the colorful characters who were all looking at her, and this Dragon fellow in awe until they reached the med bay. A Crossdresser starts to work on Sabo Immediately, but Naruto's hand on his arm makes him pause as the room was flooded with Naruto's killing Intent causing many on the ship to attempt to kill themselves and all of them to sweat. "If you do anything other than fix him, I'll make you wish I just killed you." The crossdresser, with the giant head, nodded in fear of this tiny girl and was extra careful when handling Sabo.

Naruto goes to a corner out of the way and sits to watch. Dragon walks over to the small girl and sits beside her, "Child." Naruto turns her slit gaze to him. "I have questions."

Naruto looks back at Sabo and saw the raw skin of the burn start to slide off of his face. "I may or may not have answers." Naruto turns back to Dragon " I also may have questions of my own. I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

"How can I be sure you're honest with me?"

Naruto smirks her elongated teeth peaking over her lips. "You don't. Are you willing to take a chance?" Dragon hesitates for a moment before nodding his head. Naruto's eyes flicker over at Sabo before she relaxes against the wall. "we shall take turns one question for you one question for me."

Dragon nods again, "Fair enough first question, who are you?"

"Naruto."

Dragon's eyebrow raises, "No last name?"

Naruto looks at him. "You only asked who I was, not my full name."

"Fair enough. What is your first question?"

Naruto doesn't say anything for a full minute as her eyes take in every feature on his face. Naruto's nose also seems to twitch in his direction before she smirks at him again. "How are you related to Monkey D. Garp?"

The room turns cold, and Dragons eyes Narrow, and his face takes on an unnaturally pale complexion "How?...why do you want to know that?"

Naruto tilts her head to the side, and her blue gaze bore into Dragon's dark brown eyes. "Fine, don't answer. I will ask my second question." Naruto's sharp eyes notice how the tension leaves Dragon's shoulders, and she can't help but laugh inwardly. "How are you related to Monkey D. Luffy?"

Naruto was never known for her tact.

Dragon's eyes widen even further, and he finally got some color in his cheeks, a beautiful bright red color. Naruto can tell he was not ready to answer these types of questions. Nor was he expecting ever to be asked these questions. He seemed to be the type to always be in control of themselves and every situation. That is until he meets Uzumaki Naruto.

The whole panic attack only lasts for a second, and most people wouldn't have even noticed. But most aint Naruto. Dragon coughs, "Why?..."

Naruto holds up her hand, stopping the man from speaking, "You keep asking me questions but providing me with no answers." Naruto stands up and walks to Sabo's bedside. The large-headed crossdresser was finishing up his bandages. "But your silence is very telling" Naruto's hands begin to glow green, and she places them on Sabo's face. "I now know, and please correct me if I am wrong ...You are the son of Marine Hero Monkey D. Garp and the father to one seven-year-old Monkey D. Luffy."

Dragon grabs Naruto up by the back of her shirt and dangles her in front of his face. Naruto doesn't fight it like with Garp; she knew this man wouldn't hurt her. "How do you know that?"

Naruto pouts at him, "You know you're more like your father than you think." At Dragon's confused look, Naruto continues, "He picked me up just like this when he kidnapped me and said I was his granddaughter."

Dagon quickly drops Naruto the horror of being anything like his father cowing him. "Why did Garp kidnap you?"

"You ask a lot of questions but never provide any answers." Naruto goes back to her corner, having done the minuscule amount of healing she has learned from Tsunade's scrolls on Sabo.

"I did..."

"NO you did not you froze and studdered, and I figured out the answers on my own."

"She's right, you know." The Large-headed crossdresser said washing his hands

Dragon pinches his nose, trying to stave off a headache. "Fine, ask your question, and I swear I shall answer."

Naruto scoffs, "I'll believe it when I see it." Naruto looks around peeks through one of the windows to see a lot of the people from grey terminal lounging around on the deck. "what exactly is it that you do?"

Dragon hesitates again, but at the look, he was given by the red blond-haired child sighs. "I am Monkey D. Dragon, the leader of the Revolutionary army."

Naruto deadpans. "I ask what, you do and you tell me your title instead. I already figured out that you were in charge, here and I already knew your name. I could care less what the hell you call it. I just want to know what you do."

Dragon then goes into a very long-winded, boring, but informative lecture about his job, goal, and what he is hoping to accomplish in the world. "You are welcome to join us if you want."

Naruto shakes her head "You have a noble goal, but I'm spoken for. First come first serve and all that" Naruto turns to Sabo's bed "It looks like Sabo might be interested though"

True enough sometime during Dragon's speech, Sabo had woken up, and Naruto knew that glint in his eye. "Naruto, what happened? where are we?"

Naruto walks over to sabo's bed. "Sabo, for some reason, you were on a boat, and a jackass fired on you. Your boat exploded, and I sunk the ass hats ship before pulling you from the ocean. Dragon brought us to his boat for you to get treated."

"You were lucky Sabo boy ve ver able to save your eye."

Sabo Looks up at the Okama for the first time and pales but not for the reasons the others were thinking. Sabo could care less that the man-woman Okama looked strange; he focused more on the loss of his eye. "My eye! I lost my eye?!"

"No your eye is still going to vork that's the good news the bad news is it is going to leave a scar on your face." The Okama says sadly running a hand through his pink hair

Naruto's eyes start to glitter, and she jumps on the bed to get into Sabo's face. "Did you hear that? you're going to have a badass scar on your face.!"

Sabo Blinks up at the excited girl and laughs, "Naruto, you are some kind of special!"

A blush travels across Naruto's cheeks, staining them a lovely pink to Sabo's amusement. Without her permission, her tails unwound from her waist to wag behind her in happiness. Dragon's attention was immediately drawn to the furry appendages. And he reaches out to touch them. He was quicky smacked away. "Hey, hands-off, you pervert!" Naruto growls

Dragon raises his hands in surrender. Embarrassed by his love of fluffy things, "My apologies; it is just your tails looked very soft, and I wanted to see if they were real."

Naruto takes a deep breath to calm herself down and wrap one of her tails around Sabo's arm. "It's okay, but never try to grab a part of a person's body without permission."

Dragon nods, "Understood." But his eyes still followed the unoccupied furry appendage

Naruto sighs, " Stop staring Dragon it is rude. " said the pot to the kettle "And before you ask yes they are real I was born this way. You and Garp really are related."

Dragon puts his hands over his eyes "please stop mentioning that"

Sabo looks at them both in confusion "related how?"

Naruto smiles. "He's Garp's son and Luffy's father."

Dragon soon found himself dogging the IV pole that was aimed for his head. "HOW!" swing dodge. "DARE!" swing dodge "YOU!" swing dodge, "LEAVE LUFFY!" swing dodge jump. "WITH THAT IRRESPONSIBLE ABUSIVE OLD MAN!" Sabo screams, ignoring his injuries in his quest to bash Dragon's head in.

Dragon jumps out of the way again, "Wait! Garp may be crazy, but abusive may be pushing it a little bit, right?"

Naruto shakes her head "I'm going to assume you know what the FIST OF LOVE is correct?" Dragon nods, "It might be worse than you remember."

Sabo falls to his knees, breathing heavily. "That... crazy old man...broke my arm twice. Threw Luffy into a bottomless pit, Tied him to ballons, sent him flying into the air, and had him fighting monkeys. Ace and I had to jump into the pit to get him to throw rocks at the balloons to pop them and try to catch him, and we were tied up when Luffy had to fight the monkeys. Garp's idea of training us is beating us till we can't even move. All of this to turn us into Marines."

Dragon coughs behind his hand "So he has easied up a bit; he used to be a lot worse."

Sabo pales, "Worse? he used to be worse, you poor, poor man."

Dragon waves off the concern "Garp is... crazy, but he has a good heart under it all. He's hard on you all to make you stronger because that's the only way he knows how to protect you."

It's quiet for a moment before Naruto hops off the bed and non to gently tosses Sabo back onto it, ignoring his cry of protest. "Alright enough sap time to go back home."

"what? I thought we were stating here, Naruto."

Naruto shakes her head "Sabo Your boat was shot down hundreds of people saw that happen. Chances are Ace and Luffy know about it by now. The entire Island thinks your dead."

Sabo shakes his head, "But I wrote a letter to you guys to tell you all I was setting out."

"And If they have gotten that letter, they will think it was your last words. Now Dragon, let us get a move on."

"Unfortunately, we can yet. An angry fox spirit killed the celestial Dragon. now the Island is being swarmed with Marines." Dragon runs his fingers through his hair. "I am a criminal to the world government, so I need to wait for it to die down before returning you home." Naruto and Sabo nod in understanding and settles down.

And that was how Naruto meets Dragon, and Sabo lived/ retained his memory.

Kye kye - hope you all enjoyed, please drop a review and tell me what you think.

,


	7. Chapter 7

Kye kye - hello all of my fanfiction lovelies here is chapter number seven. Short time skip here, but I will be doing flashbacks down the line to let you all know what Sabo and Naruto were up to with Dragon.

It took two months before Dragon deemed it safe enough to go back, and Naruto was quite the frustrated little fox. Almost two weeks after they left, Naruto felt the burning need to kill something. The feeling was so strong that Dragon had no choice but to dock the ship. They stayed on that Island for two days before the feeling faded. When Naruto returned to the boat, she was covered in blood, and no one had enough balls to ask any questions. The reality was Naruto had just gone on a significant hunting spree and hadn't hurt anyone, but no one had asked, so they were left to there own imaginations.

When they arrived on the Island, they saw that grey terminal was back in full swing. It took no time at all for the nobles to start throwing their trash back there. People had returned as well. Much less than before, but still there was life in the stink pile.

Dragon Sabo and Naruto Made their way through the pile of garbage and into the forest. Naruto could tell that Dragon was nervous; this would be his first time seeing Luffy since he was a newborn. It didn't take long before they reached Dadan's hut. Naruto knocked on the door; it didn't take long before Dadan in all her hulk glory opened the door.

The orange-haired woman's mouth dropped open, and tears started pouring out of her eyes as she snatched up Sabo and Naruto into her arms. "You are alive! How? Why? Who cares ACE LUFFY GET DOWN HERE THEY ARE ALIVE!"

Sabo and Naruto were shoved into the house with Dragon following silently behind them. Ace and Luffy were then seen from the top of the steps. The two black haired boys' eyes widen in surprise before Luffy Rocketed to the two blonds wrapping rubbery limbs around them multiple times.

Ace, in a rare show of emotion, tackled the two blonds along with Luffy. Neither Sabo nor Naruto could hold it back any longer, and they burst into tears as well, leaving a pile of crying children, A hut of crying bandits, and an awkward Revolutionary.

After everyone finally got themselves under control, it was time for explanations. "Okay, How are you brats alive?" Dadan asks lighting up her cigarette

Naruto wrinkles her nose at the smell but turns to Sabo, "I told you they thought you were dead."

Sabo bobs Naruto on the head. "Shut up; they thought you were dead too."

Naruto blinks and tilts her head to the side in confusion "Did you think I was dead?" At the various nods, she frowns, "But why?"

Ace narrows his eyes "You left a note on your house saying you were going to grey terminal. You didn't come back. We thought you had died in the fire."

Naruto's eyes narrow "Did none of you see the giant wave of water that put out the fire? Water doesn't do that by its self people!" At the silence, Naruto faces palms and sighs "well, that's how I am alive, sorry it wasn't more exciting."

One of the bandits who look like a mouse with whiskers on his face steps forward to speak. While Naruto's whiskers were cute and looked cute on her, his were ugly and stuck up off his face and made him look even more mousey.

We got off topic again. Anywho the ugly mouse man walked forward, "I saw Sabo's boat. How did you survive that?"

Sabo smiles and touches the burn scar on his face "I almost didn't Naruto saved me."

All eyes turn to the only female in the room...Dadan doesn't count. Naruto sighs. "I saw them shoot his boat, and I tried to get to him, but I wasn't fast enough. Sabo's boat exploded. I was enraged, and I don't remember what happened next, but I could hear Sabo's heartbeat, so I went into the water he was on a piece of wood I grabbed him and went back to shore where we found Luffy's dad who had his medics heal Sabo."

"Why did it take you so long to come back?" Ace asks

Naruto holds up two fingers. "Two reasons. First, Sabo needed time to heal, and coming back to soon would have aggravated his injuries. Second to many Marines."

Sabo links arms with Ace, "we are here now, Ace, that's what matters." Ace turns away with a blush and a huff, but it didn't hide the small smile on his face.

Luffy, who had been silent this whole time, crawls into Naruto's lap. "I'm just happy you are both alive. I promise to become stronger and stronger still so I won't ever lose anyone again. Promise me, Naruto, that you won't ever die. You to Sabo."

Naruto freezes and gives Luffy a small, sad smile, "Luffy, I can't make that promise." At Luffy's pout, Naruto continues, "People die all the time, Luffy Its a part of life everyone has to die at some point."

Luffy's eyes start to water, "But I don't want any of you to die."

Naruto smiles again. "How about this I promise to do everything in my power to live till I'm old a grey. Or at the very least till we all accomplish our dreams that way when It happens, I will have lived with no regrets."

Luffy stairs into Naruto's eyes before his megawatt smile stretches over his face. "Okay, But I'm still going to protect you."

Naruto giggles and places a soft kiss on Luffy's forehead, "whatever you say, captain."

The effects were immediate Sabo and Ace were in her face "I thought you would be with me!"

Naruto smirks at them. "Sorry, boys, Luffy asked first. First come first serve!"

"NO Fair!" The pout on the older boy's face was so cute that Naruto couldn't resist; she leaned over to them and placed a kiss on both of there foreheads the same as with Luffy.

They both turned a bright red, and you could see the steam coming out of there ears, "You are all so cute!"

"WE ARE NOT CUTE!" The Boys yell

Naruto laughs, "Okay, okay handsome then." a hidden cough brings Naruto's attention to Dragon, who was still standing awkwardly in the corner. "Oh, I almost forgot," Naruto grabs Luffy's hand and Places him in front of Dragon "Luffy, I want you to say Hi to your dad."

Luffy stares blankly at Dragon. "Dad? I Have a dad?"

Naruto could hear the shattering of Dragon's heart at those words. Dragon, on the other hand, quickly found himself in a very familiar position dogging a pipe to the head being swung around by a 10-year-old boy. Only Ace was silent in his vicious attacks.

Dragon finally had enough and caught the pipe that was aimed for his family jewels. "Look, I know I probably should have put a little more thought with who I had left Luffy with."

"Ya Think?" Was the unanimous reply

"But Garp is the only blood relative I had, and I wanted Luffy to grow up safe with family. And yes, Garp is an Idiot Crazy Loudmouth Jerk but..."

"LOUDMOUTH CRAZY IDIOT AM I?"

Everyone in the hut minus Naruto, of course, went ghostly white. Why didn't Naruto pale, you may ask? The answer is simple Naruto had gotten the Hell out of dodge, and in her place was an innocent log. Naruto was smart, and there was no way she was going to be apart of that family reunion nope, not this fox.

The next morning while she was drinking her morning tea Naruto had thunderous pounding on her door. Naruto opened the door to see four furious faces, all with various bruises. Dragon stormed into her house with a limp Luffy and Sabo under his arms and Ace trails behind them.

"You left us, how could you do that? I thought we were all in this together. " Dragon mutters plopping down on the floor.

Naruto calmly sips her tea "Did I say that? I was with the understanding that when it comes to Garp, it is every man for himself."

Naruto doesn't see the evil grins over the males' faces if she had she would have been more on guard. A lass when she found herself tied up and thrown over Dragon's shoulder, she was surprised. And before she knew it, Naruto found her self sitting on the ground in front of Garp.

Garp kneels to look Naruto In the eye. "You thought you could get away from me, did you?"

No one saw her do it, and no one understood how she did it, but Naruto was free from her bindings. "Get away from you? Why would I do that?" Putting on her most Innocent face Naruto wraps her small arms around Garp's head and pulls him into a tight hug.

Garp wasn't expecting it, but seeing as he didn't get many hugs, he quickly returned the embrace with a booming laugh. "That's my adorable granddaughter!"

The others all had there jaws touching the floor as they watched Naruto sweet talk Garp into leaving with a week's worth of rice crackers and a soft pat on the head. As soon as Garp was out of site, Naruto smirks at the gobsmacked expressions on everyone's faces, "And that gentlemen is how it is done."

After the initial shock wore off, Luffy flung his little bruised body into Naruto's arms "How did you get Ji-chan to stop?!"

Naruto shrugs, "Simple; I am a little girl that he cares for, so Naturally, I can use that to make him go easy on me. I cant use it every time, or it might wear not work when I really need it to." Naruto smirks, "It also helps that Garp is a bit sexist."

Else were Sengoku was ready to pull his hair out two months ago, a celestial dragon was killed. Naturally, this caused a great deal of rage, and it should have been an easy thing to take care of, but it wasn't. If it had been a human who had done it, but no, it was a fox and not any for a fox spirit.

It had shown up and disappeared in a puff of smoke. It destroyed the ship and killed everyone on it with a single swipe of one of its tails. It had let out a warning growl to the rest of the nobles who witnessed it and just vanished.

The entire city had been put on lockdown, and he was forced to send out various marines to ensure the nobles' safety. He had no idea what they thought the marines could do against a spirit of all things. Marines had combed through the island sone even went into the ocean but no sign of the fox was found. A buster call was suggested but turned down because they didn't know what it is they were after precisely.

To top it all off was Garp. The large man seemed to have aged significantly overnight. Sengoku could not blame him; the man had lost not one but two grandchildren. The details surrounding the deaths of Garp's grandchildren were vague. Garp only mentioned the fire and not having even a body to bury, before breaking down. It was heartbreaking to see someone like Garp like that. It was something Sengoku never wanted to see again and would do whatever he could to prevent it from happening. Looking at Garp, Sengoku knew that he wouldn't survive it again.

The two months later, Garp crashed his way into Sengoku's office and picked the man up in a crushing hug. Garp was screaming about a miracle. Sengoku had finally gotten Garp to settle down after three hours and got him to explain that his grandchildren had survived the fire and returned home. Garp was glowing and couldn't stop himself from showing a picture of him with three small boys in his face. The boys looked terrified and appeared to be running from Garp, who had a fist raised above the boy's head. The bandages wrapped around the blond one showed Sengoku, which of the boys Garp had nearly lost. Garp then showed another picture of him with a little blond-red haired little girl sitting on his shoulders, hugging Garp's head to her chest and smiling widely.

Sengoku knew better than to ask questions about Garp's grandchildren, for as much as the man bragged about them, he was hush-hush on the details. It made since Garp had a lot of enemies, and the walls have ears.

Once Garp finishes gushing over his admittedly adorable grandchildren, he gave his report. They had dismissed the Marines from the Island a few weeks ago, and he Had sent Garp to do a final round. Naturally, other than finding his grandchildren alive, there was nothing to report. Sengoku rubbed his temples. The Celestial Dragons were not going to be pleased, but they will have to accept that there is little to be done when it comes to spirits.

Kye Kye - that's that folks I got a request to write longer chapters, and I tried I really did. But as many of you know, when you reach a certain point, you have to stop. I will attempt to make longer chapters, but do not quote me on that. I hope I didn't have you all waiting too long review and tell me what you think


	8. Chapter 8

Kye Kye- Hello all, I'm back with the next chapter. Thank you to all of you who are sticking with me with this story and showing your support. I am also sorry for the long wait; my entire household had been sick; myself included, not COVID. But as a mom, no matter how sick I am, I have to take care of my husband and child. Please enjoy this chapter.

After Garp had left, Naruto and the boys had managed to convince Dragon to make regular visits to the island. Luffy's puppy dog eyes are a thing to be feared. No one is immune least of all his own father. During Dragon's visits, he took it upon himself to train the four kids. Really teach them not the beat them up let them recover witch is the method that Garp uses. They all had learned quite a bit about Haki, but Luffy explained it perfectly. "Haki is a mysterious power." He said the same thing about chakra. He's not wrong.

To Naruto, Haki was similar to chakra, so it didn't take long for her to pick up on armament and observation, the third form of Haki you had to be born with. Out of the four children, it seems that only Ace and Luffy had it. It was called conquerors haki.

Dragon had told Naruto that he thought she had it, but that was shot down. Naruto had to explain that it wasn't haki that she had. What Dragon had felt was her blood lust and her killing intent. At that point, Naruto trusted Dragon enough to explain that she was a Ninja and had various abilities that he couldn't help her with.

Naruto still practiced her medical ninjutsu, and the boys made perfect practice dummies. This did have an unexpected side effect but not an unwelcome one. Naruto constantly pushed her chakra into the boys every day; their bodies became accustomed to having it. As such, the boys developed small coils of their own. When Naruto explained this to them, they naturally were ecstatic, imagining themselves doing all kinds of Jutsu.

Naruto had to burst their bubble, though, because they may never learn more than the basics. Maybe some low-level jutsus such as the substitution, the clone not shadow clone there is a difference, and the henge. This didn't put the boys down because they thought that a little bit of stuff was cool. So Naruto started teaching them.

Another year passed like that, and the training became harsher. On Naruto's birthday again, she was bombarded with a ton of gifts. More scrolls with techniques ranging from taijutsu ninjutsu and more medical. She also received a gift that came from the green beast himself. Weights. Tons and Tons of weights. The boys who had shown up for her birthday quickly vanished at the evil smile that had taken over her face.

The training now included fifty-pound weights on each arm and leg for the boys to build up strength. I know what you think the boys are already freakishly strong for their ages anyway. Still, Naruto was determined to make them the strongest she could.

That's how the years passed until the worst thing to ever happen to any female in any world occurred. At the ripe age of thirteen, Naruto had gotten her first...in this lifetime...period. It had come out of nowhere. Naruto had been irritable all week. Just as she was letting out some of her frustrations, sweet innocent Luffy pointed out that she had blood on the back of her pants.

This brought Ace and Sabo over, who looked at Naruto in worry. Naruto told them to ask Makino before disappearing. The boys, on the other hand, decided to chase after the foxy girl. They didn't find her; she wasn't at her house or the bandit's hut or grey terminal. They knew she wouldn't go to Goa, and she had told them to go see Makino, so there wasn't any chance of her being in Fusha.

At this point, the boys had started to panic, so they took Naruto's advice and went to see Makino. Makino was calmly cleaning her glasses, as is usual when the three boys nearly took down the door. Luffy was in her face first with tears falling from his eyes. "Makino Naruto's dying!"

Makino dropped her glass, ignoring the shatter as it fell to the floor. "WHAT?!"

Ace and Sabo looked worried, "We were hunting in the woods trying to let Naruto blow off some steam cause she had been in a bad mood lately." Ace starts but trailed off, unable to finish.

"Then Luffy saw that she was bleeding and it was on the back of her pants. We don't know where the blood came from, and we didn't see her get hurt. we had tried to talk to her, but she ran away from us." Sabo finishes

Makino, after hearing what happened, starts to laugh. She couldn't help it; the boys were so clueless and adorable. "Hey, why are you laughing?!" Luffy asks, waving his arms around, "This isn't funny!"

Makino wipes her eyes and motions for all of them to sit down looks like she is going to have to give the boys 'THE TALK'. "Calm down, you three. Naruto isn't dying. She has just started her first menstrual cycle."

The three boys calm down at the fact that Naruto isn't dying but was confused, "What's a Menstrual cycle?" Sabo asks. Makino smiles, and seven hours later, Sabo regrets asking.

Naruto and the boys avoid each other for the next week. Naruto because she was cramping and trying to make contraceptives from the herbs that were sent to her. The boys because they were embarrassed. When they finally got over their feelings, everything went back to normal, if a little awkward from time to time.

When puberty struck, it struck hard. Well, it hit everyone but Luffy for whatever reason. Sure the rubber boy got taller, and his balls started to drop but nothing else. Sabo and Ace had to deal with pimples growing pains, squeaky voices morning wood, and random boners. Naruto's body developed as well, something the older boys were painfully aware of.

Ace blamed puberty for it because that was the only thing he could do. He knew that since he was a kid that he liked Naruto. He just had no idea how he liked her. Naruto was the prettiest girl he knew. Not that Ace knew many girls. She was also kind and reliable and caring; she was even bat shit crazy and scary.

It all added to the charm that was Naruto. Ace always felt his heart speed up. She looked at him with those deep blue eyes, even when they turned red when she was mad enough. He tried to see Naruto as a sister like Luffy did, but it left a bad taste in his mouth. Ace tried to think of her a being only a friend that didn't work either.

Honestly, Ace wasn't sure what he felt until Naruto did something she has done a hundred times around them because modesty was not in her vocabulary. She took off her shirt and proceeded to walk around in her shorts and bra, complaining about the heat. It hit him like a ton of bricks; he liked Naruto not as a friend, not as a sister, but in how a man wants a woman.

At first, Ace tried to convince himself that it might just be a physical attraction, but he knew that was bull. By the time he turned sixteen, Ace knew for sure it wasn't a crush; it wasn't just physical attraction. He was in love with the blond redheaded girl. Now he only had one question, and he desperately needed it answered before he turned seventeen and left the island. How did Naruto feel about him?

Sabo knew that he had romantic feelings for Naruto in the past but never acted on it. Why? You only need to look at Ace. His big by a couple of months, brother. Sabo had a crush on Naruto, but he also knew that Ace did as well. Luffy saw Naruto as another older sibling. Sabo wishes that he felt the way Luffy did right off the bat and hoped that his feelings would change one day, and lucky for him, as they got older, his feelings began to change. He would never see her as a sister, but seeing her as a very attractive best friend was easy.

He was a smart boy, and after talking to Dragon, he realized that his past affection towards his fellow blond was from her saving his life. A hero-worship type thing.

That did nothing towards physical attraction, though. What? Naruto was HOT, and Sabo was a horny teen. It was a look but don't touch situation. He blames his hormones and puberty entirely. Maybe if he goes and gets himself laid, he can control himself better. It is a thought worth considering.

Luffy wasn't stupid; he just didn't understand things as quickly as others; he knew something was up with his brothers and Naruto. He has overheard his brothers talking about how pretty Naruto was. And Luffy agreed with them; she was beautiful and cool and strong, and she helped them get strong, and he was hungry now.

Luffy just didn't understand why Ace didn't just come out and tell Naruto that he liked her. He may not understand many things, but Luffy can be observant when it comes to his precious people. Ace looks at Naruto the same way Shanks looked at Makino. Luffy shakes his head; it's none of his business. But he wants them to be happy. So he decided he would help out the only way he knows how by keeping all other boys who like Naruto away from her. Naruto is gonna be with Ace, and that's that. She is still a part of his crew though Ace or no Ace Naruto is on his crew.

Naruto looked down. She did it after so many years; she finally did it. She perfected her father's flying Raijin; now, she could get to her boys no matter where they are. Naruto looks around and grabs on to the gifts she had brought for the three brothers. A red beaded necklace for Ace, a new pair of goggles for Sabo's hat his others had broken, and an armband for Luffy that she had to make herself to work with his devil fruit powers.

After putting the Raijin formula on the items, Naruto finally sat back with a smile and admired her work. The boys will be thrilled with the gifts. She doesn't plan to tell them about the seal on the items; the seal is for emergencies only; she's also planning on giving each one a kunai with the seal on it to call her whenever they want.

Thinking of her boys puts a smile on Naruto's face; she has never been this happy in her previous life. She was always alone and sad and hated never knowing anything else. Now she has people who she cares for and that cares for her. They don't want Naruto, the holder of the nine tails. They don't want Naruto, Daughter of the fourth Hokage. They don't want Naruto for any of the titles that she was born with; they just want Naruto because she is Naruto.

Now onto her next problem, it is not widely known but, foxes are very sexual creatures. Despite her efforts, Naruto had died a virgin. Not because she couldn't find anyone who wanted to have sex with her, but she couldn't find anyone she wanted to have sex with until now. Naruto is blind not at all, and her sense of smell is perfect, so she did smell the arousal coming from Ace and Sabo from time to time.

And while Sabo Is attractive, Naruto could never see herself being intimate with her fellow blond. Ace, on the other hand, well, that was one sexy piece of man meat. Over the years, Ace had taken to either leaving his shirts open or wearing none at all, showing off his well-sculpted chest. The years of training have shown some delicious results.

But Physical attraction wasn't enough, not for Naruto. SHe wanted to feel something before she took that step. And she wanted him to feel something other than lust when he looked at her as well. In the past, people thought that she and Sasuke would have gotten together, but that was a hard pass, soul siblings or not. Garra was more her speed back then, but they were both unused to affection; it would have never worked.

She got the feeling that Ace did care for her in that way, but she couldn't be sure. Naruto knew that she liked Ace a lot and found him sexy as hell but was it enough?

A knock on her door threw Naruto out of her head. Opening the door, she saw Ace. Speak of the devil. He looked nervous. "Hey, Ace, what's up?"

Ace looked away; her bright blue eyes seemed to bore into his soul. "Um, I wanted to ask you something."

Naruto tilts her head to the side and leads the taller man into her house, "What's on your mind?" Glancing at the sky Naruto creates a shadow clone that darts into the woods. Seeing Ace's look, she explains, "It is getting late, and I've been so busy I haven't eaten all day?"

Ace nods his head, "Busy with what?"

"Well, I've been working on a technique for a few years now, and I finally figured it out; it called the flying Raijin. It allows me to travel great distances with the use of a seal. For example, this Kunai has the formula on it; all you would have to do is throw it, and I would since it and be there in a flash."

Ace's eyes widen. "That's actually really cool."

Naruto huffs and lets her clone back in the house with a couple of boars and lights a fire in her fire pit. "What do you mean, actually? with this technique, one man ended the third shinobi war killing three hundred enemies in minutes. "

Ace leans forward "really, is it that cool? how does it work?"

Naruto smiles and starts to explain but stops when a dazed look takes over Ace's face; with a giggle, Naruto sits back down while her boar stew cooked. "How about we just take a page out of Luffy's book and call it a mystery?"

"Yeah, okay," Ace laughs; this was nice just sitting here laughing and talking with Naruto. Being here with her like this was peaceful. All the hatred he usually carries in him just seems to melt away with her. This was his chance; maybe he could finally tell her how he felt.

"Hey, Ace, you staying for dinner?" Naruto asks, but before Ace could answer, Naruto tripped over her tails and landed hard on top of the freckled teen. Naruto Had closed her eyes to brace herself for the impact but had felt something soft against her own lips. Opening her eyes, she found herself Kissing Ace.

A fire lit itself in her belly; it felt so good to be kissing Ace even if it was an accident. Ace's silver eyes stared into her blue ones. Yea, sure, they could have pulled back at any time, but neither one wanted to break the contact. Both could see the literal _fuck it_ in the other's eyes before Ace's arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Naruto's own arms wrapped themselves around Ace's neck as her tongue sneaked its way into Ace's mouth. She knows she should stop this, but she doesn't want to. It feels right like this is supposed to happen. Naruto had kissed people in the past, but it never felt like this. This electricity shooting threw her veins, this heat spreading from her belly to her nether regions. Her heartfelt like it was trying to escape her chest; it was pounding so hard. It almost felt like she was in love. Naruto Paused and pulled away from the heated kiss, her forehead pressed against his and their breath mingling.

Was that it was she in love with Ace? Looking into the glossed over silver eyes in front of her, she couldn't deny it. But could she give her heart to this man? If she did, would he accept it? Would he protect it? If he did Accept it, would he give his heart in return?

Ace couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. He had kissed Naruto. Sure it was an accident at first, but she had responded to him kissing her. She didn't push him away when he pulled her closer; she even deepened the kiss herself. He could still taste her and feel the softness of her lips on his. It was better than he could have imagined; holding her in his arms just felt right.

Having her body pressed against his... well, he was just happy she wasn't on his lap right now; that would be embarrassing. Looking into her eyes, he could see worry and confusion. "N...Naruto I." Ace takes a deep breath and tightens his hold on her. "I won't apologize for kissing you."

Naruto shakes her head and looks away for the first time in her life, feeling shy. "I wouldn't expect you to because I kissed you as well."

"I won't apologize because I don't regret it, Naruto " Ace turns Naruto's face back towards him to look into her eyes. "And I don't regret it because I've wanted to kiss you for a long time."

Naruto's eyes widen, "You have?"

Ace nods. "It's because I uh well, you see I L...Love you, Naruto." Ace Looks At Naruto to see a soft smile on her face, tears falling from her eyes. Panic instantly takes over. "AH! Why are you crying? I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Naruto shakes her head. "It's okay, Ace, these are Happy tears. No one has ever told me they love me before, so I was happy to hear it."

Ace smiles and pulls the sobbing girl into his arms. He knows what that is like; it was his reality until Luffy and Sabo came into his life. Then when Naruto showed up, he couldn't help himself; it was like a part of him that was missing was now within reach.

Don't get him wrong, he still believes that he is nothing but a worthless piece of shit that shouldn't have even been born, with the blood of the devil running through his veins. But he is going to be a pirate, and he is selfish. Naruto is the woman he wants, and she already knows about his dirty blood and doesn't care.

Ace wipes the tears from Naruto's eyes and captures her lips with his own again. It was salty from her tears, but still outstanding. He pulled back just as she had started to respond, earning a pout from her. "I will tell you as many times as you need to hear it. I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto tackles Ace in a bone-crushing hug, "I love you to Ace."

Kye kye- I really suck at writing romance. I hope it was good for you guys. Hopefully, it won't take me as long to get the next chapter out. Review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kye kye:** Hopefully, I didn't make you all wait too long for this. I've had a lot on my mind lately. My husband and I have both tested positive for COVID 19. My husband and my child show no symptoms, but I, on the other hand, am sick as a dog. It's hard to breathe, and I chough more than I talk. I've also had an up and down fever for four days now, and I have lost my taste buds. Anywho we are in self-isolation. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Stay safe out there.

If you were looking for a way to describe Naruto's and Ace's relationship, it could be summed up like this AWKWARD! Neither one knew how to be in a relationship, so they had both agreed to take it slow. But as far as they knew, a relationship is all about getting to know each other, and growing up together meant they knew more than a little bit about the other. It also meant trying to figure out what you had in common, but they already knew that. So they were at a loss on how fast or slow they should take this.

Although no one else knew for sure if Ace and Naruto were in a relationship, one thing was painfully clear. The Sexual tension between the two was overwhelming. The small touches they would give one another. The burning looks they shared were enough to drive the whole island mad.

Luffy thought the whole thing was funny; Sabo, on the other hand, was getting fed up and fast. He was about to lock them into Naruto's house and not let them out until they finally FUCKED. Sabo never really cared to use that kind of language, but he would make an exception in this instance.

This would not be just for Ace's sake; no, it was for his own sanity. Naruto was doing it on purpose; he just knew it. It was almost as if she wanted to be attacked. Poor choice of words, but the implication stood. He couldn't tell you how many times He and Ace had 'accidentally' caught Naruto in nothing but a towel. Of course, he was ignored at these times as Naruto's gaze rested on Ace with a knowing smirk. It was somewhat their own fault, though, because they never bothered with knocking when they decided to impose on the foxy female.

Sabo would quickly leave the room, followed moments later by a Blushing Ace with a raging boner and a bloody nose. Now he will not deny his own boner; he said it before, and he will say it again Naruto Is HOT! and he is a red-blooded male. He is also getting sick of walking in on Ace jerking off. Not that Ace was unattractive or anything, but Ace was his brother, and he didn't need to see all that. Seriously these two had no shame and almost no modesty. Or maybe he needed to learn to knock? Nah! That makes too much sense.

He really wished he could be like Luffy and brush the whole thing off with a giggle. But nooo, he has to be the logical one, the sane one. Honestly, Sabo didn't know what to expect; he grew up around a bunch of D's. Monkey D. Garp, Monkey D. Dragon, Portgas/ Gol D. Ace, and last but certainly not least, Monkey D. Luffy. As painful as it will be because he will miss his big brother, he can not wait for Ace's seventeenth birthday. Only so that he can gain back some sanity before he leaves for the Revolutionary Army.

He knew that the wish for his sanity was null as soon as he saw Naruto standing at the edge of a pond in nothing but a bikini. The dark smile on his fellow blonde faces sealed his fate.

Naruto smiled at her victims; they had no idea what they were in for. "So before Ace leaves for his journey, I wanted to teach you guys one more Ninja technique." The boys start vibrating in excitement but pause when Naruto suddenly gets serious, causing the men in front of her to stiffen up. Naruto was in teacher mode, and when she's in teacher mode, it's best to straighten up and listen. "This technique I am planning to teach you could possibly save your life out on the ocean; I'm mostly talking to you, Luffy, seeing as you can't swim."

Ace, who had finally stopped drooling, was the first to ask." what are we learning?"

Naruto's smirk returns. "I'm going to be teaching you how to walk on water."

Here comes the disbeliever Sabo, unlike Luffy and Ace, logic was still very much a part of his mindset. And Naruto loves to defy logic, and Luffy and Ace are right on board. "That's not possible! Walking on the walls is one thing. It is stationary, and there are some devil fruits and man-made products that can make that possible. the only way to walk on water is if it was frozen."

Sabo glares at Naruto, who is looking at him blankly. "I know that you are going to prove me wrong and make me eat my words Naruto, but please let me get this out."

Naruto nods and sits on the ground laying her head in Ace's lap, causing the freckled man to blush. Luffy, not wanting to be left out, found his place lying down on Naruto's bare stomach. In no time at all, the three were asleep, listening to the soothing sound of Sabo's voice.

Finished with his rant, Sabo looked over to see his small family asleep in a mini dog pile. It would have been cute if it didn't piss him off so much. A tick mark forms on his head, and he splashes the three with water. Sadly he only hit Ace and Luffy; Naruto had used substitution to replace herself with a log. "What the Hell, Sabo?" Ace Yells

Sabo crosses his arms with a pout. "why is it that whenever I start to rant, you all go to sleep? Am I really that boring to listen to?"

Naruto reappears in front of the pouting male. "Not at all, Sabo; you honestly should take it as a compliment."

"A Complement?"

Naruto and Luffy nod. "Yep, Sabo has a nice voice; it makes me feel calm," Luffy whispers as if it was some grand secret, and a broad smile takes over his face. "then I relax and drift off to sleep when you talk; it's like listening to the best bedtime story! I always have the best dreams when Sabo tells stories."

Sabo pushes Luffy's hat down and turns away, covering his face with his hand to hide his blush. What was he supposed to say to that? It makes him happy that his family likes his voice and can bring them peace just by talking. Is he going to tell them that? NOPE.

Naruto claps her hands, and the boys all look at her. "Okay, time to walk on water. It has a similar concept to the Tree climbing exercise I had you do. only water is in constant motion, even in a small pond like this, so you have to regulate your chakra constantly to stay on top of the water."

Luffy jumped up, "Yosh, I will try it first!" The rubber man ran towards the pond and promptly sunk. Lucky for him, the water only went up to his waist, so no one had to jump in to save him.

Naruto holds back a laugh and walks out onto the water to the downed rubber boy. "Okay, Luffy, now what did you learn?"

"Water walking is going to be really hard because of my devil fruit?" Luffy asks

Naruto nods. "Yes. So here is how we will help with that you need to build up your resistance to water. I know just touching it drains you, so you are not going to receive any help when you fall in the water during this training."

A horrified look takes over the faces of the boys, "But why Naruto?"

"Luffy's powers still work when he's in the water; he just sinks like a rock. If Luffy can get used to the draining effect that water has on him, then as long as he can hold his breath, he can still fight underwater if he needs to. This method might also help if he ever comes in contact with seastone. If Luffy can maintain his strength and focus while being submerged in water and being held down with seastone."

"But seastone stops devil fruit powers making so that you cant use your powers," Sabo says

"This is true, but it can't stop brute strength witch thanks to my training you all have in spades. But If you think you are lacking, I'm sure I can add a few hundred pounds to your weights."

The boys shook their heads quickly, and Ace Sabo proceeded to start water walking. Of course, they didn't make it on the first try and was soon in the same boat as Luffy. At the end of the day, Naruto, of course, was the only one dry. She looks on as Ace finally takes off his shirt to ring the water out, revealing his hard-earned muscles. And we can just say she was mostly dry after that.

The training continued on for months until finally, it was time for Ace to depart. That night instead of staying the night at the treehouse or even Dadan's hut with the bandits and his brothers, Ace stayed at Naruto's home. Naruto and Ace were lying in the grass, looking up at the stars. Naruto watched Ace out of the corner of her eye, her gift for him weighing heavily in her pocket.

"So you are leaving in the morning." It wasn't a question

Ace nods, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders and pulling her closer to him. "Yeah, it's what we agreed on a long time ago. We would set sail when we turned seventeen and live life with no regrets. I'm going to make a name for myself and find my place in this world."

Naruto smiles, "I love it when you boys talk about your dreams; that's when you all truly shine." Naruto looks up at Ace. "I think I should leave when I turn seventeen as well."

Ace's eyes widen. "What? but I thought you were going to join Luffy's crew."

"I am, but You all have such beautiful dreams. I just want to find my own dream." Looking down at her hands, "I need to see more of this world and its people. I think I want to discover everything this world has to offer. The good, the bad, and the ugly. I want to see it all with my own eyes." Turning back to Ace, Naruto's smile threatens to split her face. "I also want to see you three accomplish your dreams."

Ace throws his head back with a laugh. "Naruto, I'm sorry, but it sounds to me like you already have a dream."

Naruto tilts her head to the side in confusion, "I do?"

"Yep. You and Luffy are in the same boat. He wants to be The Pirate King. to do that, he needs to travel to the end of the grand line and sail the seas reaching the One Piece that was left behind by my father." Ace grimaced when he had to think about Gol D. Roger, but he shook it off. this was not the time to go down that road. "Your dream is to explore the world with a drive to help three little demons." Ace throws a wink her way making Naruto giggle. "Accomplish their dreams."

Naruto lets her giggles die down, and she looks deep into the silver gaze of the man in front of her. She knows he is right, and she can't help but wonder what the future holds for them. No one knows, but she does know that when he leaves in the morning, it will be the hardest thing she will have to do to let him go.

BANG!

The two look into the sky to see the fireworks going off in the sky, and they could vaguely hear people yelling Happy New Year. Naruto smiles and Pulls Ace in for a kiss as she slips the string of red beads around his neck. "Happy Birthday, Ace lets turn this world on its ass."

A/N- I wanted to end it here, but I couldn't, so on we go.

That morning Ace left with a smile on his face with one final gift of one of Naruto's special flying Raijin kunai. There were tears and smiles and promises to meet again. Sabo Luffy and Naruto stood on the cliff and watched till Ace's boat was no longer in view. Months later, Dragon showed up; it was Sabo's turn to leave. Naruto gave Sabo a new set of goggles for his hat and a kiss on his cheek.

Her fellow blond turned bright red, but it didn't erase the smile on his face. The goggles were swiftly placed on the hat, and the cap was secured on top of his head. Sabo then grabbed Naruto in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm going to miss you. Promise you will visit me?"

Naruto ruffles the wavy blond locks with a smile. "If you are ever in trouble and need to get away. Throw the kunai. If you have a message that you need to tell your brothers or me. Throw the kunai. If you need help with anything, and I do mean anything medical, mental, or emotional. Throw the Kunai. If you just miss me too much and need to see me. Throw the Kunai." Naruto holds Sabo's face in her hands and saw the tears in his eyes that he was holding back. "Throw the Kunai, and I'll be there in a flash."

Sabo Pulls Luffy, who was crying, and Naruto into his arms and squeezes them for all that he was worth. Trying to pour all the love he has into this one last hug, "I'll see you guys out there."

" Shishishi," Luffy laughs, wrapping his rubber arms around the two blonds, "I'm gonna get stronger and stronger and stronger still. So when I set out, look for me in the paper cause I will be King of the Pirates!"

Sabo laughs and ruffles Luffy's hair. "I know you will, little brother." Pulling away from the three-way hug, Sabo climbs onto Dragons ship. Waving at the two on the cliff as he sailed away

Luffy Turned to Naruto in a rare serious moment. "Ne Naruto, are you planning on leaving too?"

Naruto doesn't look at Luffy. "Will you be mad at me if I do?"

Luffy pauses and frowns. "Will leaving make you happy?"

"I don't know."

Luffy puts himself in front of Naruto, forcing her to look at him. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Naruto, you can tell me." Grabbing her shoulders, he smiles, not his big one but a small soft smile. "If leaving the island is going to make you happy, then you can leave. I'll be okay."

"Luffy, are you sure?" Naruto asks she knows that Luffy hates being alone more than anything in the world. And if she leaves, all he will be left with is Dadan and the bandits; and we all know they aren't the best company.

Luffy nods, his smile growing bigger, and if it wasn't for his rubber powers, Naruto was sure the smile would have split his face after a while. "As long as you are still joining my crew in three years."

Naruto gives Luffy a massive smile of her own "Of course, captain." with that said, Naruto tackled the rubber teen, and they went tumbling down the hill. Laughing and punching each other the whole way down.

Nine months later, Naruto stood in her own little boat, ready to sail off. She was going to south blue to explore around for a while. If you asked her why she had a simple answer. She would be sailing the East Blue with Luffy when he set out, so she didn't want to ruin the fun. Ace had gone west, and as for Sabo, the revolutionary army headed north.

Looking up at the cliff where Luffy Makino Garp and the bandits were, she smiles. Only Luffy wasn't crying; he had a giant grin on his face as he waved her off the band on his arm shining in the light. It was a white band with a large black pearl on the center; under the pearl was one of her seals so that she could flash to him if needed. Same with Ace's beads and Sabo's goggles. She also gave Luffy Makino Dadan and Garp one of her special kunai to use only if they need to.

Garp was the hardest to convince to let her leave. He'd showed up on time for her birthday for once and was ready to drag her to the Marines. It took a lot of sweet-talking and a promise that she wasn't setting out to be a pirate for him to let her go. It wasn't a lie; she's not setting out to be a pirate right now that will happen when Luffy sets out. Right now, she's just out to explore. So with a final wave, she set off.


	10. Chapter 10

Kye kye- so we have reached chapter 10. I honestly wasn't sure we would get this far, but here we are. Here is a little info about Naruto's abilities: She has wood release, She can do shadow clones, Medical Jutsu not on the level of Sakura and Tsunade but still really good. I wanted to do something different with the wood release. If any of you have ever watched YuYu Hakusho, think about how Kurama uses plants. That will be how Naruto will be using them. If there are any questions, please asks, and I will do my best to answer.

It's been months since she had set out independently, and honestly, Naruto was rather bored. After all these years of having the boys around, always not having even one of them, there was kind of lonely. She was also very frustrated its been almost a year since she's seen Ace, and she had to suffer through her first Heat on her own. Not fun. She was so sexually frustrated; it wasn't even funny. It took all of her will power not to flash to him and fuck his brains out.

Naruto shook her head no need to go down that road. she had other things to think about. That did not include Ace's large rough hands and rock hard... NO! Bad Naruto! She had received a gift from the Snake Sannin, the first one she had ever gotten from him, her, whatever body he's in now. And she didn't know how to feel about it. The Reanimation technique. The same one that allowed her to meet her father. The same one that brought Madara back to life and so many others. This one technique had caused so much pain was now in her hands. Could she use it to bring some joy? or will it only bring more pain?

Naruto, against her better judgment, read the scroll and learned everything about it. Would she ever use it? She had no idea. She hoped she never felt the need to. It wasn't the price you had to pay that made her hesitate. A life for a life. She had killed before it was them or her; she chose herself. Killing for someone she cares about is an easy choice.

Leaning back, Naruto stares at the sky with a sigh. How she has changed in her past life, she might have burned this scroll the moment her eyes had landed on it. But now, here she is, thinking of times she might have to use it. Guess that proves it. Just because she was reborn doesn't mean she was the same person.

That thought was freeing. Sure no one here knew who she was in that life, so they didn't expect anything from her to be like someone else. But just the thought of having to try to live up to... well herself was kinda sad. But now she knows she doesn't have to. The person she was in a past life is not who she is now. So what if her morals are a bit off this time around? She's happy. Finally, happy it feels so wonderful to say that and mean it.

Naruto's boat finally makes it to an island its a large island covered in palm trees, very tropical. She hops off the ship and heads to the town. The townspeople were staring at her. No surprise, she looks like a poor person, and everyone here looks like they are more or less well off. With a shrug, she walks into a nearby bar.

The bar goes quiet as she enters. With a smirk, she sits at the counter. "Hey bartender, can I get some warm sake its cold out this time of year." it was true December had just started, and it was not kind.

The bartender scowls down at her. He easily towers over her small frame by like a lot, "You got money?"

Naruto pulls out a few bills from her pocket and pushes them over to him; his harsh attitude does not faze her in the slightest. "Some Dango as well, if you have it, please."

The man grunts and gathers the money and filling her order. "I aint never seen you round these parts before."

Naruto nods her head and takes a sip of her drink. "I just got here."

"You a pirate or a marine?"

"Neither just a traveler at the moment." Taking another sip of her drink, she smiles. "I just wanted to see a bit of the world before I chose my path in life."

The bartender nods his head and narrows his eyes at the men approaching her from behind. Of course, she knew about them, and she also knew what they wanted. Naruto wrinkles her nose as they come closer. Honestly, what is it with bandits and not thinking they have to bathe? Do they believe smelling like that makes them more fear-inducing? Great, now she's missing Dadan. At least she kept her bandits clean. Although referring to Dadan as a woman still didn't sit right with her.

"Hey, you girl." The bandit leans on the counter next to her, his beady eyes looking her up and down greedily. "You know you are kinda cute. how about you and I go somewhere and have some fun."

Naruto pops one of her Dango into her mouth. "No thanks, it was very kind of you to offer, though."

Tha bandit scowls, "It wasn't an offer. It was a demand."

Naruto finally turns to look at him with a pout on her face, and the bandit couldn't stop the blush from taking over his face. "Now you see here I don't do well with people who make demands of me. could you please leave me in peace?"

The rest of the bandits stand up to surround her "listen here, you, you are coming with us whether you like it or not"

Naruto rolls her eyes, and she finishes off her Dango "hey bartender, do you have insurance?" The bartender looks at her confused but nods. "Great!" Naruto smiles. "And don't worry, I always clean up after myself."

"Hey, girl, don't you know who I am?" The leader of this bandit crew asks

"Can't say I do. Why are you someone important?"

The bandit smirks and pats himself on the chest, "I'm the leader of the beach bandits Socks with a bounty of 50 thousand berries."

Naruto claps her hands slowly in awe. "Congratulations, I am impressed." And indeed she was. She did not expect the marines to even care about these small-time bandits. Much less see them as enough of a threat that they earned a bounty, as small as it is.

The men had no idea they were being mocked as they puffed their chests out with pride. "Well, now that you know, how about we go have some fun?"

Naruto rests her head on her hand and looks down at her empty bottle sadly. "Again, I must decline. Because I believe that our ideas of fun are vastly different from each other."

One foolish man in the group thought to grab her shoulder. "You don't have a choice, bi..."

The hand swiftly vanished from Naruto's shoulder and from the foolish male's body. all that was left was a bloody stump. "Ah, ah, we mustn't touch. Bad things tend to happen when you touch something that doesn't belong to you."

The bandit leader Socks pulls out his gun and points it at Naruto's head. "You bitch, your gonna pay for that!"

Suddenly SOcks and his mean we're on the floor as fear clung to their hearts. They could see it. They could see their deaths flashing before their eyes in the most gruesome way possible. They could taste and smell the coppery scent of their own blood. Socks looks at his men; some had killed themselves and were bleeding out on the floor others looked like they were about to follow suit.

He looks up at the bartender to see he was unaffected by whatever was ailing him and his men. But the large man was looking at them in horror as another of his bandits slit his own throat. The bartender's eyes travel to the woman who was supposed to be sucking on his cock. How did it go so wrong? Sock's eyes widen when he looks at her and sees her smiling at him. Her once blue eyes are now blood red.

"What's the matter, Socks? I thought you wanted to have some FUN!" Her smile widens, and everyone left alive could see her sharp canines. "Don't you like my game?"

In horror, the bartender watches as SOcks finally succumbs to his fear and kills himself with a bullet to his head. Turning back to the blond woman who he was sure did this. "How did you do that?"

Naruto taps her finger on the counter and smiles sweetly. "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

The bartender just shakes his head and pushes another bottle of warm sake towards her. "Keep your secrets." He looks at the bodies littering his floor. "You said you would clean up after yourself."

Naruto pouts and looks at the mess. She wishes she hadn't said that because those bandits couldn't just die cleanly, blood and feces and urine were everywhere. The smell alone was almost overwhelming, and it took everything in her not to gag at the stench.

With a sigh, Naruto hops off of her seat "before I do this, is there somewhere on the island I can turn in his bounty? A little extra pocket change never hurt anyone" The bartender nods. "Cool, now close your eyes. You don't want to see this. I can't stop the smell, though."

The Bartender raises his eyebrow, "will you kill me if I don't?"

Naruto shakes her head. "Nah, This isn't a secret; it is just not for those with a weak stomach, and I will not be cleaning up your puke if you can't keep it down."

The bartender says nothing, and Naruto pulls a seed out of her hair before throwing it into the pile of corpses. The seed immediately sprouts into a mutated looking venus fly trap. It was purple with green vines that looked like veins all over its head. It had no eyes, but its teeth were razor-sharp and bright yellow. A long purple tongue hung out of its mouth, and acid green drool dripped out onto the bodies. The saliva sizzled as it hit the bodies giving off a putrid odor. Because that's precisely what it was, the plant monster used its tongue and started pulling the bodies into its mouth one by one.

He understood now why she told him to cover his eyes. It only lasted a few moments until all that was left was the Body of Socks and bloodstains on the floor. "Just what was that thing?"

Naruto turns the plant back into a seed and places it back into her hair. "That was a venus fly trap."

"Bull shit that aint like any venus fly trap that I have ever seen!"

Naruto wraps up Socks in one of the table cloths and turns to the bartender again with a smile. "Of course, it is not. I genetically modified it to make it deadly."

"Did you eat one of the devil fruits? Is that how you can do the things you do?"

Naruto placed a hand under her chin and hummed. "If I tell you..."

The bartender raises a hand and cuts her off. "You'll have to kill me. I get it."

Naruto nods."I'm glad you understand it would be a shame to kill you because I kinda like you. Your tough." Naruto winks at him. "By the way, what's the name of this island? Anyway, I never found out."

The bartender shakes his head with a smirk and starts to clean the counter. "Baterilla."

Naruto's eyes widen. "Baterilla?! Really I made it here of all places?"

The bartender nods. "Yeah, why is that a surprise?"

"I have a debt to repay to a family that lives on this island. tell me, have you ever heard the family name Portgas?"

The bartender freezes and lets out a long sigh. "It's been about twenty years since someone has come asking about a Portgas. what did they ever do to you?"

Naruto smiles, "they saved the life of someone dear to me." Naruto locks in on the seal on Ace's necklace with a fond look on her face. "I didn't know for years until my grandpa told me that someone with the name Portgas saved someone close to me."

"I see... well, sorry to tell you this, but the last Portgas on the island died almost twenty years ago." He points out of a window. "There's a house on the cliff behind the lighthouse that she used to live in." A sad look takes over the man's face. "She was buried a few miles south of her house."

"She was buried alone?"

The Bartender nods, "She wasn't very well-liked here. Her kindness to outlaws left a bad taste in the mouths of the people here."

Naruto smiles sadly. "She sounds like my kinda woman."

The bartender nods and starts to close the bar. "She was something special. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Naruto shakes her head. "Don't worry about me. I'm gonna turn in this bounty, and then I'll head to the woods."

A brow raises. "The woods? These woods aren't the safest."

Naruto smiles and throws Sock's body over her shoulder. "I'm not worried. I feel the most at home in the woods anyway." with that, Naruto bid the bartender goodbye and left to turn in the bounty. It was a quick trip to the marine base and even faster to collect the bounty, and she was on her way.

The next morning Naruto went shopping with the money she got last night and bought herself some clothes. This never changed about her; she could pack for every situation, have food, water weapons, but the one thing she always forgets clothes. After she finished shopping, she headed towards the lighthouse. Once she arrived, it took no time at all to find the old Portgas house.

It certainly was abandoned. The wood had rotted and died. The house was one good storm away from falling over. Naruto entered the place; it was small, it had only one bedroom, and the kitchen and living room were the same.

Naruto wandered around, kicking up dust and scaring away the mice and other insects that made this place their home. She doesn't blame them even-aged and worn down as it is the house was very cozy. Naruto noticed many faded pictures hanging on the walls and on the mantel of the fireplace. One image stuck out to her; it was a woman with strawberry blond wavy hair and warm honey brown eyes, and very familiar freckles on her cheeks.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was Ace's mother. Naruto then went into the bedroom, and her eyes fell on the single bed. It was still unmade, and a pile of bloody sheets rested in the corner. On the pillow was another picture. It was Rogue again, but this time she was holding a small baby Ace. Cause who else could the little black-haired baby be? She was smiling, crying, and kissing the baby's head all in one.

Naruto looks around, noticing a space in the wall there was a box. Taking the container out, she opens it. It was full of random things, jewelry letters, and multiple locks of black hair tied together with ribbons. one lock had a wad of gum in it. There were also many pictures of Gol. D Roger and his crew. One of Roger kissing Rogue's belly as she holds a sonogram in her hands. There were newspaper clippings of all of Roger's adventures and a full newspaper with his execution.

It didn't take a wise man to see how much she loved the pirate king, and a blind man could see that the Pirate king loved her right back. Both of them looked very happy with each other, and they really loved Ace. Naruto took one of Rogers's hair locks with a sigh and placed it in the reanimation scroll. Looking around, she found some of Rouge's hair brushes. Thankfully they still had her hair in them. Sealing both locks of hair into the reanimation scroll, Naruto begins to gather everything in the house and seal it away into a blank scroll.

Naruto walks out of the house and heads south. It didn't take her long to find the lone grave. She hated to say it, but it was a sad-looking grave. No one has done any type of care for the tombstone, so you couldn't even read the name on it. The area was a wasteland; everything was dead.

With a determined look, Naruto got to work cleaning the grave. It took up almost the rest of the day to complete. But once she was done, the tombstone was shining, and Rogue's name was shown clearly. Naruto looks around the clearing with a frown; it was still so dead. Thinking back to the pictures she had sealed away, she remembered that Rouge was never seen without a pink hibiscus in her hair. So that had to be her favorite flower.

Sadly, Naruto didn't have any of those seeds on her, so she walked back into town with a nod to the grave. It took no time for her to make it back to the village, and like when she arrived, she had all eyes on her. It had gotten out that she was the reason for the bandits' death. That and she was covered in dirt and dust from rummaging through the Portgas house.

Walking into a flower shop, she ignored the eyes on her and found the flowers she was looking for. "Hey, how much is this?"

The woman at the counter scowled; how dare this dirty blond bimbo to come into her shop and try to get some of her carefully grown flowers. "Not for sale."

Naruto could feel the animosity coming from the lady and shook her head. Civilians were so stupid sometimes. Naruto examined the plant and was able to pull a few seeds out of one of the buds without anyone seeing. Placing the plant down, she turned to the woman at the counter. "very well." Naruto turns to leave the store but couldn't help looking over her shoulder again. "By the way, you should really get your jealousy under control. If I was anyone else, I would have taken your head off." Naruto licks her lips and allows her eyes to turn red "and liked it"

The woman drops to the floor in terror as she finally realizes her mistake. "T...take the flower please j...just don't hurt me."

Naruto smiles sweetly, her eyes back to a there typical blue hue. "Don't worry so much. I'm not here to hurt anyone. It was just a little bit of advice from one woman to another. Goodbye now."

It was starting to get dark again, and Naruto debated on going back to the bar. She shook her head. The old bartender didn't need to deal with her crazy two days in a row. After she finished paying her respects to Rogue, she was leaving the island anyway.

The next morning found our favorite fox at Rouge's grave again. This time she was placing seeds everywhere. With a quick surge of chakra, the clearing was filled to the brim with pink hibiscus bushes in full bloom.

Smiling at her handy work Naruto kneels at the grave. "Hi. You don't know me, but I'm really close to your son. In fact, I'm in love with him. I hope I have your approval of our relationship. but even if I don't, I have no plans of breaking up with him."

Naruto pauses cause it feels like someone was touching her shoulder, but she knew no one was there. "If that's you touching me, I just want you to know you are freaking me out." With a shake, she looks at the grave again. "Ace has a lot of problems that I'm sure you already know if you have been looking over him like I think you have.

But don't worry, I'm working on them. I think he really needs to hear from you just how much he is loved. " Naruto thinks back to the reanimation scroll. "Maybe one day you'll get that chance. Anyway, it was nice talking to you. I'll bring Ace to visit one day." With a final bow, Naruto left.

**Kye kye:** Hi all, so being stuck in my house is not fun. I am still testing positive for COVID-19, and I have a lot of the symptoms. Thankfully my husband is now testing negative, so he has taken my son so that both won't get sick with me again.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Happy New Year I hope 2021 is better for us all.


End file.
